vendetta
by bumperbuddies
Summary: des histoire d'amour, et de manipulation


Vendetta

Vendetta

Clark venait d'arriver à Métropolis il était 20h00 il faisait déjà nuit, il allait pénétrer dans l'immeuble du Daily Planet, où travaillait sa meilleure amie Chloé Sullivan. Ils avaient rendez-vous, il est vrai qu'il ne se parlait plus beaucoup depuis que Lana et Clark étaient à nouveau ensemble et que Jimmy le petit ami de Chloé était revenu à Métropolis. Il pénétra dans l'ascenseur qui le conduit au troisième étage du célèbre journal puis il se dirigea vers le bureau de son amie et là il vit que Chloé ne s'y trouvait pas. Il fit le tour de l'étage et ne trouva pas Chloé alors il décida de s'en aller et d'essayer de la joindre.

Il se trouvait à présent sur le trottoir devant le grand immeuble. Il tenait à la main son téléphone portable, il appelait Chloé mais elle ne répondait pas alors il laissa un message vocal.

Clark : **bon Chloé c'est moi je ne sais pas où tu es je suppose que tu as oublié notre rendez-vous tu dois être avec Jimmy, ou en train de suivre la piste d'un scoop extraordinaire. Mais bon la prochaine fois pense à moi et annule. Je vais quand même appeler Lois pour qu'elle me confirme que tu es bien en sécurité. Tchao.**

Sur ces mots Clark raccrocha le téléphone et composa le numéro d'une certaine Lois Lane.

Mais au moment où la sonnerie débuta Clark pu entendre la musique d'un portable pas loin de lui. En écoutant plus attentivement il se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait de la sonnerie de Lois, il décida de s'y rendre. La sonnerie provenait d'une ruelle adjacente au Daily et Clark trouva le portable de Lois par terre derrière une poubelle il semblait être abîmé mais il fonctionnait encore comme si il avait été balancé. Une once d'inquiétude venait d'apparaître sur le visage de Clark. Il décida de crier le nom de Lois mais elle ne répondit pas alors il fit usage de sa vision au rayon x, et là il vit un corps allongé sur le sol au niveau de l'angle de la ruelle.

Il courut et put voir qu'il s'agissait bien de celle qu'il pensait

Clark **: Lois oh mon dieu répond Lois merde Lois réponds moi **

12 heures plus tôt

Ferme des kent

Clark venait de se réveiller il se sentait bien et cela durait depuis plus d'un mois, depuis que Lana et lui était à nouveau ensemble il était enfin heureux. Enfin la plupart du temps car parfois il avait l'impression qu'il lui manquait quelque chose et il ne parvenait pas à savoir quoi. Il pensait que cela venait du fait que c'était nouveau pour lui d'être heureux à se point ou alors il se disait que le manque provenait du fait qu'il voyait moins ses amis Chloé, Jimmy, mais Lois aussi. Bien que cela lui parut étonnant Lois lui manquait, enfin juste un petit peu et simplement parce qu'il n'avait plus personne à chambrer. _« Bien sûr s'est seulement à cause de cela, sinon je ne vois pas, non mais lois qui me manque je suis dingue ou masochiste_ »

Il enleva cette idée de son esprit et posa les yeux sur la femme qui était à ses côtés, elle était vraiment magnifique et il se dit qu'il avait vraiment de la chance de l'avoir auprès de lui. Elle ouvrit les yeux

Lana : **salut toi il est quelle heure ?**

Clark : **ne t'en fais pas il est seulement 8h tu n'es pas en retard au talon.**

Lana : **tant mieux je ne voudrais pas me faire passer un savon par ta mère, déjà que je lui vole son fils chéri.**

Et oui Martha Kent étant partit pour Washington, Lana était devenu la gérante du talon et vivait à la ferme des Kent.

Clark **: arrête tu ne lui vole rien et puis tu sais bien que ma mère t'adore voyons**

Lana : **oui mais ça ne compte pas ta mère aime tout le monde.**

Clark : **oui tu as sûrement raison mais de toute façon moi je t'aime assez pour nous deux**

Il l'embrassa dans le cou

Lana : **moi aussi je t'aime**

Elle lui rendit son baiser mais celui-ci devint plus passionné et Lana dut mettre un holà car elle allait vraiment être en retard.

Lana : **à ce soir mon amour **

Clark : **ah non pas ce soir mon cœur tu sais que j'ai prévu un truc avec Chloé alors je te rejoindrais au lit ma puce.**

Au même moment dans l'appartement de Lois et Chloé

Lois se réveillait tout juste, elle ne se sentait pas très bien en ce moment. Elle se sentait surtout inutile elle écrivait pour un journal qui servait à caler les pieds d'un bureau (d'ailleurs elle n'y écrivait plus vraiment), elle n'avait pas réussi à coincer Lex luthor, elle avait d'ailleurs faillit en mourir ainsi que sa cousine Chloé, et surtout elle se sentait seule. Et oui tous ses amis étaient casés.

« _Hé oui ma grande Chloé est avec Jimmy, Clark avec Lana et toi tu es toute seule. Ma pauvre tu es complètement inutile la seule chose bien que tu aurais pu faire c'est-à-dire coincé Lex a échoué. Mais n'ayant pas grand-chose à faire d'autre tu as décidé de continuer la chasse aux indices afin de pouvoir le confondre devant la justice et avoir enfin ce qu'il mérite. Mais apparemment tu n'es vraiment pas douée en se qui concerne Lex car tu n'as absolument rien trouvé. Pourquoi il faut toujours que je me parle toute seule je suis vraiment en train de me dire que la solitude me rend dingue._ _Je devrait peut être arrêter les recherches sur Lex mais dans ce cas pourquoi resterais-je à Smallville, c'est vrai plus rien ne me retient ici. Chloé est heureuse maintenant, il est vrai que mes chamailleries avec Clark risque de me manquer ou bien c'est lui qui va me manquer. »_

Lois secoua la tête pour en faire sortir cette idée stupide.

Elle se leva, se lava, s'habilla et décida d'aller faire un tour pour se changer les idées ou les faire disparaître en tout cas et pour réfléchir à son avenir à Smallville.

9h talon

Clark venait de déposer Lana au moment ou Lois avait décidé d'aller se promener.

Quand elle les aperçut, elle eut une soudaine envie de faire demi tour et elle se demanda pourquoi. Clark la vit et l'apostropha.

Clark avec un grand sourire il était plutôt heureux de la voire : **hey salut lois comment ça va ?**

Lois **: bien et toi enfin vous ? **

Clark : **on va bien que fais tu là tu ne devrait pas être à métropolis à cette heure**.

Lois : **disons que non l'inquisitor ne peut pas se permettre de garder une fille qui ne suit pas les instructions qu'on lui donne et qui essaye à tout prix de faire tomber le milliardaire du coin.**

Clark : **tu as été virée ?**

Lois : **pas exactement en fait je serais payé à la commission enfin s'est un truc compliqué**.

Clark : **tu continues ta chasse aux preuves pour coincer Lex, bien que toi et Chloé avez failli être tuées.**

Lana : **il a raison tu devrais être très prudente Lois. Lex est vraiment un homme dangereux, et je parle en connaissance** **de cause.**

Lois : **je vous remercie de me pouponner mais je sais être prudente et je le suis. Mais je n'ai rien trouvé de compromettant et ça m'énerve au plus haut point, et je me suis rendu compte que si j'abandonnais maintenant plus rien ne me retiendrait à Smallville.**

Clark fut estomaqué par cette nouvelle mais il essaya de le cacher : **quoi tu compte quitter Smallville pourquoi ?**

Lois : **Clark plus rien ne me retient ici à par mon envie de vengeance et la vengeance c'est mauvais alors soit je coince Lex et je pars, soit j'abandonne et je pars quand même donc…**

Clark la coupa il semblait assez énervé les traits de son visage était tendu **: et tu as pensé à Chloé si tu pars tu veux vraiment laisser ta cousine seule.**

Lana et Lois étaient toutes deux très étonnées de la réaction de Clark

Lois : **Hé smallville déjà tu ne parle pas sur ce ton j'ai déjà un père général et ça me suffit amplement et ensuite Chloé n'est pas seule elle a Jimmy maintenant et vous deux. J'étais venue au début car je la croyait morte et que je voulais découvrir la vérité et par la suite c'est moi qui l'ai mise en danger alors je crois qu'il vaut mieux que je parte ma vie n'est plus à smallville désormais.**

Clark se sentait vraiment mal et se demandait bien pourquoi mais il ne laissa à nouveau rien paraître.

Lana : **si tu as bien réfléchis je te soutiendrais mais réfléchis encore s'il te plait et abandonne la poursuite de Lex tu ne peux qu'en souffrir.**

Lois : **merci Lana tu as raison je vais s'en doute réfléchir encore un peu (Clark se sentit soulagé) et pour Lex je ne sais pas si j'aurais la volonté de laisser se pourri s'en sortir encore (voyant que Lana allait à nouveau la mettre en garde elle ajouta) mais je serais très prudente si je continues. Bon allez je vous laisse les amoureux.**

Clark : **moi aussi je te laisse Lana j'ai du travail à la ferme.**

Lois : **dis donc smallville ça doit presque faire un mois que l'on ne sait pas vu mais tu n'as rien changé toujours aussi ennuyeux et toujours affublé de tes chemises à carreaux ridicules. Lana promet moi de le faire changer de vêtements un jour.**

Lana **: j'essayerais**

Clark : **tu sais Lois toi non plus tu n'as pas changer tu balance toujours tes sarcasmes qui ne font rire que toi, et tu cherche toujours les ennuis.**

Waouh tout les deux comprirent que leurs disputes leurs avaient manqué plus qu'ils n'avaient pu l'imaginer et ça leur faisait du bien de se chamailler. Lois savait qu'elle était douée pour quelque chose et Clark sentait le vide en lui se combler soudainement. Ils se sourirent puis Clark embrassa Lana ce qui fit détourner la tête à lois.

Clark et lois devant le talon.

Clark : **Lois tu es vraiment sûr de vouloir quitter smallville** _« de me quitter »_

Lois : **je ne suis sûre de rien, je pense juste que je dois aller de l'avant et je ne suis pas persuadée que smallville m'ouvre cette possibilité**.

Clark : **moi je pense que tu peux encore exploré des tas de possibilités ici, tu pourrais essayer de bosser au Daily.**

Lois : j'ai déjà essayé Clark mais il est vrai que je pourrais retenter ma chance. Mais au fait pourquoi mon départ te gêne tellement c'est sûrement pas à toi que je vais manquer ? Hein smallville

Clark : **bien sûr que non je veux simplement préserver Chloé même si elle est avec Jimmy tu vas quand même lui manquer.** _« Bien sûr que tu vas me manquer rien que ce surnom débile smallville » _

Lois : **oui c'est évident elle aussi elle va me manquer mais de toute façon on a pas grandi ensemble on se réhabituera vite je pense. Bon il faut que je m'en aille se fut un déplaisir total de te revoir smallville** (elle dit cela avec un grand sourire et attendit une réaction)

Clark **: un déplaisir partagé Lois. Bon à un de ces jours.**

Lois : **oui enfin je passerais vous dire au revoir si je m'en vais c'est la moindre des choses.**

Clark se sentit à nouveau mal en entendant Lois parler comme ça, cette fois il ne pouvait plus le cacher alors il se retourna et il décida de lui dire ce qu'il pensait mais quand il se tourna vers elle, Lois était déjà partit, il fut déçu et retourna à la ferme en super vitesse.

Barrage

Lois se rendit au barrage qui abritait il n'y a pas si longtemps le laboratoire 33.1 de Lex luthor, elle savait qu'à présent Lex avait fait le grand ménage et qu'elle ne trouverait rien alors elle s'assit par terre, le dos contre le barrage qui avait dut être réparé et elle se mit à réfléchir. A quoi? Tellement de chose à sa vie en général à tous les changements que celle-ci avait connu. Elle se dit qu'une personne étant habitué à déménager souvent ne pourrait jamais trouver la stabilité nulle part. Et c'était son cas. Elle pensa également à sa mère et à son père "maman si tu étais encore là je suis sûr que tu pourrais m'aider, tu trouverais les mots qui me permettraient de prendre la bonne décision, je suis perdue maman est-ce que je dois continuer ma vendetta contre Lex ou non, est-ce que je dois partir et quitter tous ce que j'ai réussis à créer en 3 ans, mes amis. C'est vrai que j'ai de vrais amis ici alors pourquoi est-ce que je veux tout quitter. En fait je ne veux pas tout quitter celui que je veux quitter c'est Clark.

Pourquoi, parce que je crois que je suis tombée amoureuse de lui, je n'en reviens pas moi même de réussir à me l'avouer. Mais c'est vrai je tiens plus à Clark que je ne le pensais, le problème c'est que lui ne pourra jamais aimé quelqu'un d'autre que Lana et c'est normal ces deux là sont fait l'un pour l'autre. Merci maman tu m'as aidé à comprendre beaucoup de choses mais je crois cependant que mon envie de vengeance est trop forte et que je ne pourrais pas m'empêcher de poursuivre Lex, j'ai vraiment besoin de le coincer, je ne serais satisfaite que lorsque cela sera fait sinon je garderais toujours en moi ce goût amer de la chose inachevée et je ne veux pas vivre avec cela."

Lois remonta finalement dans sa voiture. Elle devait aller voir Clark, elle savait que si quelqu'un pouvait l'aider c'était bien Clark et oui si il y a une chose que son père lui avait toujours dit c'était bien cela « l'ennemi de mon ennemi est mon ami » même si Clark était déjà son ami il pourrait être un allié de taille.

Elle démarra sa voiture et s'éloigna mais ce que Lois ne put voir c'est qu'une mini caméra était posé sur le barrage et non loin de là dans un manoir que l'ont connaît bien un homme reçu un appel.

Homme: M. on a un problème Lane est revenu pointé son nez au barrage, mais apparemment elle n'est pas entré, elle a juste jeté un œil depuis le pont.

Lex: cette petite fouineuse commence à m'agacer sérieusement, le projet cheval de trois est il enfin prêt?

Homme : oui monsieur les derniers réglages viennent d'être effectué.

Lex : et bien dites au professeur müt que l'on vient de trouver le parfait cobaye.

Il raccrocha son téléphone avec un immense sourire aux lèvres.


End file.
